1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mercury tilt type inertia switch in which contact is made and broken in response to the force of gravity acting upon a globule of mercury and on intectial force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present light-emitting, solid state watches use a pushbutton mechanism to activate the digital readout. When the push-button is released, the digital readout is deactivated, i.e., the watch face goes black. Clearly, both hands are needed to read the time on the watch and, in some cases, the push-button may not be released quickly enough to conserve battery power over a period of time.